darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Shark Shows Off his Wire Skillls
Back to 2009 Logs Starfire Shark Crackshot Shark is on patrol in the underground tunnels this cycle, just part of his overall patrol since he's still a new troop and gets the grunt jobs. Starfire is just walking around slowly in the maintenance garage, looking at random things and thinking. She has a wire flower on a wire around her neck. Shark spots the warehouse ahead, then the shadow of figure inside. He pulls out his pistol and sidles up to a door. He waits a few moments then opens the door and shouts. "Stop right there!" a beat, "Oh sorry Starfire." he lowers the pistol. Starfire nearly jumps out of her armor as Shark bursts through the door, weapon raised. "Don't shoot!" she says shakily before realizing it is Shark. She phews, taking a few moments to calm down. "Shark...you scared me." Shark magnetizes his pistol to his hip and shakes his head a bit, "I won't. Just thought you might be someone that didn't belong in here. Better safe than sorry in a war and all." he explains, "So.. what you doing in here?" Starfire shrugs a little and looks around. "It's peaceful here. I was just enjoying the quiet. The repair depot is so noisy. What are you doing down here?" Shark sees your wearing the wire flower, making him smile a hint. "Hm? Oh doing patrols to make sure the tunnels are secure." Starfire ohs, and smiles. "Well, I'm sure the tunnels are safer with you around." She turns back to looking about the room, looking like she is picturing things. Her hand plays with the flower around her neck idly. "I hope I was the most dangerous thing you ran across." she says with a little giggle. Shark nods, "Well for the most part, yes. I cannot keep out the turbo rats." he notes, watching you play with the flower, "Do you like it?" he asks. Starfire blinks, looking over. "Like what?" she asks. After all, she doesn't know where the flower came from, just that it was left for her. Though if she thought about it, she probably could have figured it out. Shark smiles just a hint, "What you are fingering, do you like it?" Starfire looks down to the flower, then smiles and nods. "It's very pretty. I'm not sure where it came from, but...it seemed like it was left for me. So, I made a necklace out of it. What do you think?" She turns so that Shark can see, and stands tall and proud. Shark smiles just enough you can just barely see his teeth, "I'm glad you like it Starfire. I made it." he tells you, "It's sort of a hobby of mine when I have to be in medical bay." Starfire blinks in surprise at that, then smiles, her cheek plates tinting a soft red. "You made it...for me?" she asks, looking at the flower, then back at Shark. "Thank you. It's really pretty." She smiles. "I heard you end up in the medical bay a lot." Shark nods, "I made it for you." he says, then a chuckle, "Yeah, could say that. There's a certain femme Con that seems to like to waste me." Starfire 's smile fades, and she shakes her head. "I wish those Decepticons would stop hurting people so much..." She sighs softly, then looks to Shark. "She obviously needs to be taught some respect." From the way she said it, it seems likely Starfire would help in that teaching. Shark shifts on his feet slightly and intones, "Sadly that's sort of their thing. At least last battle I got a bite on her." he then flashes those teeth in a big old grin. "Bet she had a time of it explaining that to a fortress full of mechs." Starfire giggles at that. "I'm sure. Perhaps a cybergator?" She giggles again and smiles. "How is Hot Rod doing? Has he recovered?" Shark hmms, "A flying cybergator? Nah I don't think they'd buy that one." he notes, "Hmm, not sure to be honest. Not seen him about." Starfire giggles again at Shark's response to her first question, then nods at his second. "Well, he isn't in the repair depot, so I guess he has to have gotten better." Shark nods to that, taking a step closer to you. "So, what was the news about your idea with the spa slash repair spot?" he asks. Starfire shakes her head lightly and sighs. "It doesn't look like it will happen. All of the medics I have talked with think it's a waste of time and resources, and I guess it is. I just thought it would be a nice morale booster for the troops." Shark frowns a little to that, "Well that's no fun." he shakes his head, "Oh well, was a nice thought anyway." Starfire nods in agreement, then smiles some. "So, you made me this flower, just because you had spare time?" Shark nods, "Yeah, that's right. Do you want me to show you how I do it?" Starfire smiles more and nods. "Sure! I'd be happy to learn!" she says, bouncing a bit with excitement. Shark looks around for any wiring about, then moves over toward what he spots. He takes out a good length of it. "Watch carefully." Starfire walks over, watching carefully, still smiling. Shark begins to move the wire around, fingers shifting back and forth as he bends and begins to form the wire into a shape. Starfire oohs as she sees the shape starting to form. She makes sure to pay attention to how Shark's fingers are working. "How often do you make these flowers?" Shark hmms, thinking as he continues to manipulate wire, measuring out each length before it is bent. "This would be my third flower." Starfire continues to watch, fascinated. "They must take a while. Either that, or you don't get much free time." Shark moves through the first petal, now doing the second. "It can take a bit of time depending on the detail I'd like to put into it." he explains, "You get a lot of free time laying on a med bed looking at the ceiling." Starfire giggles softly at that and nods. "That's true." she says with a smile. She oohs as the petals take shape. Shark measures along, bending and making petal number two. "Making this one a little different from the one I made for you earlier." he says, optics on his work so he doesn't make an error Starfire smiles more at that. "I'll be able to make a garden of wire flowers." she says with a little giggle. Walking along quietly, Crackshot enters the garages. still a ways away he could be seen possibly by the lamp he carried to light his way. He has yet to notice the two working together as he glances back and forth on patrol Shark continues what he is doing, chuckling at Starfire's comment. "If you want, but I might have to slow down what I'm doing and show you step by step." Starfire blinks, looking over as she notices a glow coming from somewhere. She smiles as she sees Crackshot, and calls out to him. "Hey Crackshot! What are you doing down here? Patrols like Sharky?" Crackshot hears his voice and looks up and over. He smiles and speed sup his pace "If Sharks' on patrol, he's probably behind." he notes jokingly to the mech with a grin "I was actually just poking around on my own time. What are YOU doing here in return?" Shark glances over at Crackshot comes into view. "So I was distracted, like that's a crime." he huffs, working on the fourth petal now. Starfire awws, patting Shark's shoulder gently. "Crackshot was only teasing, I think." she says, then smiles to Crackshot. "Well, I'm started using this place as a place to relax. It's secluded and quiet, and rarely ever does anyone besides me come down here." Crackshot waves a hand "I'm not gonna tell Shark." he promises "Yeah, Just teasing you a little. Oh, so that's how you make them." Shark is still working on it, nearly done. "Teasing... right." Starfire smiles softly to Shark. "Come on, take it easy. Crackshot is a good guy. Just because he doesn't have a mouth full of sharp teeth doesn't mean he's bad." She giggles. Crackshot states "No harm meant Shark, I promise." before falling silent to watch. Then he smirks "The teeth always catch me off guard. I've never seen a transformer with teeth like that. Were you built like that Shark or did you choose them after?" Shark finishes up and offers the flower to Crackshot to look over. He looks to Starfire, "Right." he simply agrees. Then a toothy grin at Crackshot, "After." Starfire smiles as she takes the flower, and compares it to her own. The petals are a bit broader, and of course the wire is different. She giggles, slipping it onto the wire beside the first on her chest. She smirks some at Shark. "Just like being able to bite people?" Shark laughs softly, "Mmm actually I got the idea for them when the roboraptors were running around. Figured if it worked for them, should work for me." Crackshot chuckles "Well it definitely can shock people. HAVE you bitten anyone yet?" You say, "Yes." Starfire giggles. "He's been biting Decepticons." Shark nods, "Sure did" Crackshot laughs a little bit "Oh my. They probably didn’t enjoy that. Did you get noses or somewhere else?" he asks with a grin, crouching with the other two. Shark smiles a bit, "Actually I bit Rogue right on front part of her fuselage. She had to shake me off. Luckily for me Hot Rod caught me before I hit the ground." Starfire giggles. "I bet she will think twice before tangling with you again." Crackshot blinks "... Woah. nice hit." he states, obviously impressed "AND good catch." Shark smirks, "I doubt it." a nod to Crack, "Yeah." Starfire smiles to Shark, then sighs. "I should get going. I'm sure I'm needed at the repair depot." She bows politely, then heads toward the surface. "Goodbye for now, you two!" Crackshot waves a hand "see you Starfire. Take care!" he calls after her. Shark waves to her, "See you around." Crackshot watches her go, then looks back to shark "Did she like it? Shark nods, "I think so.. yeah." Crackshot smiles "that's good. So how've you been since we last spoke?" You say, "Been fine. Why you ask?" Crackshot says, "Oh, just wondering how you were doing and all that.'" Shark nods, moving to head out the door, "Okay, well I should get back to my patrols." he says. Crackshot stands "take care Shark." he states "I'll see you back at base for a drink." Shark smiles, "Sounds good." Crackshot is sitting at the bar, waiting patiently, elbows on the top as he remains hunched over. two drinks were present, one for each of them. Standard rate for soldiers. Shark sits next to you, "Hey there." he offers, glancing at the drink, "What's that?" "Your drink." Crackshot states simply with a smile, pushing a stool out for Shark. Shark takes it and nods, "Thanks." taking a sip and getting comfy. Shark puts the glass down, "Yes." Crackshot nods "That's good." he states "I was wondering if you wanted to be there when I start scanning the internals of that satellite. Shark hmms, "Sure, why not." Crackshot nods "If anything to drag me away in case I hurt myself." he grins, lifting a glass in Sharks' direction Shark lifts his and smiles, "Yeah good point." he replies. Crackshot clinks the glasses together gently and sips at his own "What are your plans for tomorrow?" Shark shrugs a bit, "Same every day." Crackshot nods "Work, drink, bite people and make flowers." Shark chuckles, "Not exactly." Crackshot grins "Oh? did I miss something?" Shark sips on his drink, "Maybe." Crackshot states "Its either a yes or no answer to that question." he states. Shark smirks, "Right." is all he says. Crackshot states "So is it yes or not?" somewhat pressing as scientists sometimes are. Shark looks at you a long, hard moment. "Yes." Crackshot nods and backs off a little bit "Okay." a pause "Did you hear about the dead mech walking in the rumors?" Shark Mmm hms, "I did and already found out where that came from." Crackshot ahhs and nods "Cool." he states "Its all settled then. Should we worry about more?" Shark hmms, "Not right now no, get something on hold right now for a mission I'm doing." Crackshot nods "Good." he smiles "The medics have enough things to worry about." Shark smirks to that, "Here's to good medics." raising his glass. Crackshot tips his glass again "Indeed. May they keep us alive long enough to end the war." Shark clinks glasses then finishes off his drink, "Well I think I should get my rest cycle in, take care Crackshot." Crackshot stands as well and dips his head "Take care Shark. See you tomorrow." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs